


I Love Yoo Convos

by Rayla156



Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22407196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayla156/pseuds/Rayla156
Summary: Imagined conversations shared among the I Love Yoo cast.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	I Love Yoo Convos

**Author's Note:**

> You know those incorrect quote posts? Yeah, I live for those. Have some dialogue I imagine the ILY would say.

*Shin-ae and Min-hyuk pretending to be a couple*

Min-hyuk: Alright, terms for endearment. *scrolling through his phone*

Shin-ae: *Looking over his shoulder*

Min-hyuk: How about bab-

Shin-ae: No

Min-hyuk: Sweethea-

Shin-ae: No

Min-hyuk: Sugarbear?

Shin-ae: Hmm… sounds like something I would call Dieter.

Min-hyuk: Damn, Shin-ae. You move on fast. Already thinking of another man when you’re with me.

Shin-ae: …

Shin-ae: Dry your tears, Min-hyuk. We ain’t even real.

* * *

Maya: *Watches Shin-ae and Min-hyuk from afar*

Shin-ae: *Pressed her thumb against Min-hyuk’s lips and kissed her thumb*

Maya: Ew

Rika: Hm? 

Maya: You know those kiss scenes from romance movies we would watch.

Rika: Yeah?

Maya: And how Shin-ae would gag and rant how the couple doesn’t make sense, but they got together anyway

Rika: Yeah…?

Maya: I get it now.

* * *

Shin-ae: No way in hell, would I give my first kiss up for a ruse

Min-hyuk: Do you think we fooled anybody with that “kiss”?

Shin-ae: Don’t know. It worked in this one Korean show I watched. Seemed pretty convincing. 


End file.
